Complemento
by KuchikiAra
Summary: Dos personas tan distintas y parecidas a la vez, Hinata e Itachi han vivido toda su vida bajo la atenta mirada de otros. Saben el uno del otro, pero sin conocerse realmente. Sin saber que el uno completa al otro "No existe el amor entre dos personas, sino el complemento de una misma alma" Non-massacre. ItaHina.
1. Chapter 1

**No sé de dónde salió esta idea. Simplemente tenía que escribir mi, y si…**

 **Ya sé que tengo otros fics pendientes, gomen. Pero cuando sale una idea, sale una idea.**

 **Esta va a ser una historia corta, tal vez 10 capítulos y no sé cuándo voy a actualizar, aunque trataré de no hacer esperar mucho a las personas que se interesan por el fic.**

 **Escribo esto mientras muero por saber qué diablos pasó con Sasuke y Sakura en ese tiempo entre el 700 y el Gaiden. Maldito Kishimoto, yo que ya estaba feliz con él.**

 **Pero Naruto y todo su mundo le pertenece a él y no a mi, asi que bue…**

* * *

Débil.

Eres una chica débil, una inútil.

Hinata solo bajaba la cabeza y apretaba los labios. ¿Y qué si era débil? La alternativa, ser como su padre y el resto del consejo esperaba de ella, no era una opción real. Esa no era ella.

No es que quisiera ser débil. Se esforzaba cada día para mejorar. Pero endurecer la mirada, lastimar a otros… al final del día era algo que simplemente no podía hacer.

¿Cuál sería la ventaja de ser como su padre y su familia esperaba que fuera? Hanabi sería sellada si no la consideraban necesaria para reemplazarla. Hinata, que había visto lo mucho que Neji sufrió por esta razón, no quería eso para ella.

Así que, cuando esa tarde el consejo la obligó a enfrentar a Hanabi en batalla, Hinata sólo bajó la cabeza.

\- Me rindo.

Ella nunca lastimaría a Hanabi, no importara que su hermana fuera capaz de defenderse perfectamente. Simplemente, ella no podía hacerlo.

Recordó cuando Hanabi tenía 5 años y vio a Neji ser torturado por pasarse en una pelea con ella. Después de acabar su entrenamiento Hinata fue a buscarla y la encontró llorando, sus ojos llenos de miedo.

\- No llores, Hanabi. Estoy aquí – le dijo entonces, sonriendo dulcemente. _Tu hermana mayor está aquí para cuidarte. Haré lo que sea necesario._

Su pecho le oprimía, cuando ella tomó la decisión de hacer cualquier cosa para preservar a su hermana de ese destino. Hanabi era demásiado preciosa para permitir que la sellaran, que la condenaran.

Aunque últimamente las cosas fueran tan distintas, aun así…

\- No aceptaré esto. – Hanabi la miró con rabia. Estaba haciendo lo mismo. La hermana que tanto había admirado por ser fuerte. Rindiéndose antes de comenzar – Eres una cobarde.

Hinata suspiró. No iba a discutir eso con una adolescente.

\- Hinata, entiende que si dejas esto ahora puedes considerar perdido para siempre tu derecho de nacimiento – Hiashi le recordó.

\- Lo sé, padre. Estoy cediendo ese lugar. Hace tiempo debí hacerlo, en lugar de esperar a que tú me hicieras a un lado. – Hinata dijo en un tono bajo, pero firme, que sorprendió a su padre – siempre pensé que por la estima que me tenías tardarías menos en repudiarme. Siempre pensé que ibas a ser tú quien iba a repudiarme. Pero ahora, soy yo quien está renunciando a este lugar.

Dio media vuelta y los dejó a todos allí, hablado solos.

Neji, dando una reverencia hacia su tío, pero sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, la siguió.

\- Ya no tienes que protegerme, nii-san. Ya no soy más la heredera del clan.

\- Pero hoy, me parece que tú eres la más digna a seguir entre todos ellos, Hinata-sama.

Ella suspiró.

\- Te he pedido que no me llames así.

\- Viejas costumbres no mueren, Hinata-sama – volvió a usar el honorífico.

\- ¿Me ayudarías a encontrar un lugar en donde vivir? – preguntó ella, tratando de sonar animada, pero sin conseguirlo.

\- Por supuesto. Le pediré ayuda a TenTen… por cierto, lo que hiciste por Hanabi-sama fue admirable.

Hinata sonrió.

\- Esta vez no lo hice solo por Hanabi. Lo hice también por mi, y por todos en el clan… bien sabes lo que sufrían al pensar en tenerme como heredera. Soñaban con que cambiaría, la cosa es… yo no quiero cambiar.

Por un momento, él se la quedó mirado con renovada admiración. Desde hace tiempo sabía que Hinata era más fuerte de lo que los demás podían ver. Determinada, gentil y noble… aunque muchos no lo vieran así – en el pasado, él mismo se burlaba de estas cualidades – Hinata era la representación de lo que el clan debería ser. Ella, con sus gestos suaves pero sus acciones firmes, dejaba al descubierto toda la porquería del clan Hyuga.

Sin embargo, esta Hinata que veía ahora estaba a un nuevo nivel. Con el paso de los años, ella había ganado confianza en si misma, gracias a amigos como Naruto, Sakura e Ino – sobre todo por el rubio, de quien Neji sospechaba ella seguía enamorada.- y Neji no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de ella.

\- ¡Neji, Hinata! – Naruto apareció frente a ellos, acompañado del resto del Rookie 9, y ruidoso como de costumbre – justamente los dos que faltaban. Vamos todos por ramen de Ichiraku!

Neji cruzó una mirada con Sakura, quien también entornó los ojos. Ese chico no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera ramen.

\- Cállate, dobe. – Sasuke dijo – nadie dijo que iríamos a Ichiraku.

\- Vamos a una Barbacoa, mejor – TenTen sugirió.

Y comenzaron una discusión sobre los gustos de unos y otros.

\- Tsk. Que problemático.

* * *

Itachi acabó de reportarse con la Hokage y se dirigió a casa. Últimamente, cada misión le pesaba más. Sus habilidades seguía siendo las de siempre, sino mejores, pero el peso que sentía sobre sus hombros era por la sangre. Él, un pacifista, no debió haber nacido en un mundo shinobi.

Era capitán de su escuadrón ANBU desde los trece años, y desde hace otros tres años era el líder de Raíz. Había visto demásiado en ese tiempo. Y a sus 21 años, se daba cuenta de que necesitaba un descanso. _De lo contrario acabaré enloqueciendo._

Fue por eso que al reportarse con Tsunade, dejó entrever que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo en Raiz. Quisiera dedicarse a algo más, sirviendo a Konoha. Tal vez ser instructor de un equipo gennin. Si, eso sería excelente para él.

\- Itachi, eres realmente el ninja más brillante que ha visto esta aldea, y por eso… - Tsunade sonrió - se te echará de menos en ANBU. Seguirás participando en las misiones que no podría asignar a nadie más. Pero me encargaré de que recibas un grupo gennin, los chicos de la academia está próximos a graduarse en unas semanas.

Después de todo, tener a Tsunade como Hokage no era tan malo como él pensó al principio. Itachi había sido un férreo partidario de Jiraiya.

Itachi sonrió al imaginarse la cara que pondría su padre. Debía admitir, que aunque nunca lo dejara ver, le encantaba desafiarlo. Aun no le perdonaba la situación en la que lo puso años atrás, con el estúpido plan de ir contra Konoha.

Al llegar a una esquina, una distraída chica casi choca con él. Inmediatamente, ella se ruborizó e hizo una reverencia.

\- Mis disculpas, Uchiha-san…

\- No se preocupe, Hyuga-san. Pero tenga más cuidado o podría lastimarse – le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ella se puso roja de vergüenza de nuevo, y siguió caminando en la dirección opuesta. Él se quedó mirado una fracción de segundo, preguntándose cuándo Hinata Hyuga había crecido tanto.

El tiempo sin duda pasa volando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Las ideas siguen y siguen llegando. Van a ser probablemente muchoa caps cortos en vez de unos pocos largos. Como escribo desde el celular es probable que tenga algunos errores, que intentare corregir en cuanto tenga una computadora a mano.**

* * *

Sasuke sonrio confiado antes de hacer su movimiento; pero aunque sonreia, en verdad le molestaba que Itachi permaneciera impasible. Era imposible descifrar su mente.

\- Lo siento, otouto - dijo el mayor - sera la proxima vez. Jaque.

Maldito Itachi. Enfrentarse a el era casi como enfrentarse a Shikamaru, pero esta vez parecia que el pudiera ganar.

\- De todas formas ya se me hacia tarde, tengo que ir con Sakura y el dobe.

\- Dale mis saludos a Sakura-chan - dijo Mikoto, apareciendo de la nada a la mencion del nombre de la pelirrosa - e invitala a cenar esta noche.

\- Tsk. Si quieres que venga invitala tu.

Mikoto fruncio el ceño, y Sasuke e Itachi ya sabian el discurso que vendria.

\- Mas vale que ella este aqui para cenar, Sasuke, no te atrevas a desobedecerme.

\- ¿Y que si ella no quiere venir?

El aura de Mikoto se volvio oscura, e Itachi supo que era momento de retirarse silenciosamente. Incluso cruzando el patio de la casa de sus padres, escucho a su madre levantar la voz.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A ESPANTAR A LA UNICA CHICA QUE TE SOPORTA HASTA AHORA! ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE SERA CONSEGUIR A OTRO PARTID ASI? NI TE PADRE NI YO ACEPTAREMOS A UNA DE ESAS CHICAS ACOSADORAS Y LOCAS! ¿Dios, que hice para merecer esto de mis hijos? Nunca sere abuela!

Sin duda su madre se volvia mas dramatica con el tiempo.

\- Parece que olvido que Sakura era una de esas acosadoras locas - dijo Sasuke fastidiado, una vez lo alcanzo.

\- De eso hace bastante tiempo, Sasuke. - y añadio, con una sonrisa de uien lo sabe todo - Madre no molestaria si no viera que hay algo alli.

Sasuke lo ignoro, siguiendo con su actitud infantil. Tal vez pronto fuera capaz de verlo, o por lo menos eso esperaba el.

\- Debo ir junto a la Hokage. Nos vemos luego.

\- Hmp. suerte con los nuevos monstruitos.

Todo el asunto de la graduacion de los aspirantes y la designacion de los equipos gennin habia tomado mas tiempo que lo que la Hokage habia dicho al principio. Itachi incluso habia cumplido un año mas en el ultimo mes.

\- Al menos ha cumplido su palabra.- murmuro para si mismo.

\- Uchiha-san - Shizune le saludo respetuosamente - Pase, Tsunade-sama le esta esperando.

* * *

Tsunade contemplo a la chica por un largo momento, intentando entender sus razones. Cierto, todos los argumentos que presento eran validos, pero aun asi...

\- ¿Estas segura, Hinata? He estado conversando con tu padre. Aunque no lo creas, el tambien se siente contrariado por esta decision tuya. Ambos sabemos, y tu tambien sabes, que eres la persona que tu clan necesita.

Hinata sonrio.

Era tan extraño, que en los ultimos dias Neji, su padre y ahora la Hokage insistieran con lo mismo, cuando ella ya habia tomado una decision y tenia que decir... nunca se habia sentido tan libre.

\- Estoy segura, Hokage-sama. Aprecio que me tenga en tan alta estima, pero yo le aseguro que no hay nadie mas preparado que Hanabi para liderar el clan. Yo confio en ella.

Y asi era. Hinata hubiera sido un golpe en la cara para muchos Hyuga, pero Hanabi lucia como una heredera debia ser: fuerte, fria y digna. Y aun asi, Hinata sabia que su hermana, a diferencia de otros y aunque no fuera visible a simple vista, era una joven sensible y de buen corazon. Hanabi sabia que cosas iban mal en el clan, y haria lo necesario para erradicar el mal de raiz.

\- Despues de todo, yo la he visto crecer.

\- Esta bien. Dejemoslo asi por ahora. Tengo un trabajo para ti. Es un proyecto que hace tiempo deseo llevar a cabo. Sabes que abri un nuevo centro de entrenamiento para medicos ninja.

\- Si. He oido que Sakura-san esta a cargo.

Hinata no enendia por que la Hokage le contaba esto. Ella no contaba con habilidades de medico ninja, y aunque a veces habia soñado con aprender algo del tema e incluso habia investigado un poco, no era lo suyo. Ademas, ella no estaba interesada en seguir el mismo camino que Sakura. Si bien eran mas cercanas en los ultimos meses, se sentiria rara siguiendo los pasos de la chica por la cual Naruto la rechazo.

Bueno, decir que Naruto la rechazo sonaba muy feo, pero en realidad el chico habia sido muy amable y Hinata estaba agradecida por au sinceridad. Solo lamentaba que loa sentimientos de Naruto por Sakura fueran a su vez no correspondido.

\- En los ultimos tiempos hemoos tenido muchas bajas por misiones de espionaje que se han visto descubiertas, y contamos solo con un ninja en toda la aldea capaz de sortear eataa misiones con exito; necesitamos revertir estos numeros y poner de vuelta el juego a nuestro favor. Esto requiere un cambio de estrategia. Para empezar, te asiganare a ti y a Ino Yamanaka equipos constituidos exclusivamente de kunoichis. El uso principal de estos equipos sera el espionaje. Ya hablare con ella luego. Tu trabajo sera hacer que estas chicas se conviertan en camaleones y a la vez en armas mortales

\- Hokage-sama, yo... - soy muy joven, apenas he sido promovida a Jounin, tal vez no pueda... - es un honor para mi.

Tsunade sonrio.

\- Tal vez te falte creer mas en ti, Hinata. Eres una de las mejores kunoichi de esta aldea.

\- G-gracias.

Nunca antes Hinata habia recibido un elogio por su capacidad precisamente.

\- Y aqui viene mi mejor Shinobi - Tsunade apunto cuando la puerta se abria. - Pasa, Itachi.

* * *

Tsunade apenas gasto saliva para darle indicaciones a Itachi sobre su nuevo grupo y su rol como Jounin a cargo.

\- Y ya que estan los dos.. Itachi, Hinata necesita de tus conocimientos de espionaje en ANBU para una nueva tarea que le encomende. Ayudala. Pueden irse.

Asi, nada mas. Al salir de la oficina se produjo un silencio incomodo hasta que Itachi decidio que era suficiente.

\- Y... ¿te gustan los dangos?

Ella sonrio timidamente.

\- Si... pero p-prefiero los rollos de canela.

\- Vamos, conozco un lugar Cuenteme, Hyuga-san...

\- Hinata...

\- ¿Perdon?

\- Mi nombre es Hinata - dijo ella sonrojandose.

\- Conozco su nombre, Hyuga-san. Hemos asistido a reuniones de nuestros clanes desde pequeños, ¿recuerda?

Hinata en verdad no creia que el la recordara, pero de todas maneras le molestaba tanta formalidad en el trato, aunque toda su vida fuera educada bajo esos codigos. Toda la formalidad le recordaba la rigidez de su pasado como heredera, que intentaba dejar atras.

\- Lo que quiero decir, Uchiha-san, es que prefieron que me llame por mi nombre

Itachi la observo con curiosidad, pero decidio no preguntar. Evaluando a la joven, decidio que por el momento le caia bien.

\- De acuerdo, Hinata-san. En ese caso, mi nombre es Itachi. Puedes llamarme Itachi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo cap antes de dormir! Gracias por los review. Desde el proximo capitulo hay mucho, mucho ItaHina.**

* * *

 _"Incluso si te lastimás,  
o te ahogas en lágrimás tienes que soportarlo  
porque he llegado a verte de esa manera varias veces  
aunque no me hayas dicho nada, yo te entiendo  
¿qué tan difícil puede ser intentarlo sin importar nada más?  
solitario... solo si te pierdes  
inténtalo otra vez... sin embargo muchas veces podrás hacerlo.  
estoy aquí... siempre a tu lado  
cree en mi... es algo que...  
tienes que hacer sin temor  
para ti"_

 _For You. Azu._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

Itachi se acercó al grupo de chicos que lo esperaban.

Uchiha Koi, Hyuga Hinamori y Ukitake Rei. Según el informe que había recibido de su instructor en la academia, era los mejores estudiantes que había tengo, y esperaban que con el gran Uchiha Itachi como maestro desarrollaran todo su potencial.

\- Hola a todos. Al fin nos conocemos. Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, y seré el jounin a cargo de este equipo.

Los tres lo miraron con la boca abierta. Evidentemente no lo esperaban a él.

\- H-hola…

\- Uchiha-san

\- ¡Kyaa!

Itachi suspiró. Incluso allí, no podía escapar a su fama.

\- Bueno, si. Sería bueno si comenzaran por presentarse a ustedes mismos. ¿Qué tal si comienzas tú? ¿Cómo te llamás y por qué quieres ser un ninja?

\- Mi nombre es Uchiha Koi. Quiero ser fuerte, para proteger la aldea y darle honor a mi familia.

\- Mi nombre es Ukitake Rei. Mi padre murió protegiendo la aldea, así que yo me volveré el ninja más fuerte de Konoha y voy a honrar su nombre.

\- Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinamori. Mi sueño es ser una kunoichi fuerte y gentil, para proteger a mi familia. Justo como Hinata-sama.

Itachi se sorprendió al escuchar esta última declaración. Acababa de escuchar que Hinata había renunciado a su derecho como heredera del clan – algo que había sucedido hace tiempo, en realidad. Entonces escuchó todas las críticas hacia la chica, y las frases condescendientes de otros que la compadecían. Itachi no veía por qué compadecerla, Hinata no necesitaba la lástima de nadie.

Pero si una niña de su clan la veía como un modelo a seguir, entonces algo estaba haciendo bien. De repente sentía curiosidad por esa chica.

\- Muy bien. Deben saber entonces, que el camino que escogieron para cumplir esas metas, es duro. Tienen que estar dispuestos a perder todo, incluso lo que más aman. Ser un verdadero shinobi, o kunoichi, no es algo que todos puedan soportar. Incluso si se han graduado de la academia, no significa que deban convertirse en gennin. Si no tienen la determinación y la fuerza suficiente, es mejor retirarse ahora.

\- Yo me convertiré en un shinobi. No retrocederé a mi palabra.- dijo Rei.

Itachi sonrió. Había escuchado esa frase muchas veces; Naruto, el hijo del cuarto Hokage, la había adoptado como su nindo.

\- Ni yo. – se le unió Hinamori.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Bien, entonces sólo queda algo por hacer... ganarse su lugar como ninjas.

* * *

Hinata se dirigía a casa luego de una tarde de duro entrenamiento. Se sentía cansada, pero feliz, mientras pensaba en la tarea que Tsunade-sama le había encargado.

Había recibido algunos consejos útiles de Itachi sobre en qué puntos debía enfocar su entrenamiento con el nuevo equipo. Hinata se sintió aliviada, porque de la manera en que él lo explicaba sonaba como si fuera sencillo para ella. Aun asi, seguia estando nerviosa: ella nunca había liderado un equipo antes.

Y además, en un proyecto piloto de Tsunade-sama.

Era sorprendente cómo había cambiado su vida en tan corto tiempo. Y por primera vez, a pesar de los nervios, ella no sentía miedo. Por primera vez, ella sentía como si fuera fuerte, y estuviera en el camino correcto. Estaba por fin haciendo algo para demostrar su propia valía, y lo hacía porque ella quería, no porque alguien más lo exigía.

\- Hinata, qué gusto verte - Mikoto la saludó, caminado en dirección a ella - Hace meses que no se de ti.

\- Hola, Mikoto-san. Lo siento, es que he estado algo ocupada, han pasado muchas cosas.

Mikoto frunció el ceño.

\- Lo sé, me he enterado por otros. Hinata, ¿acaso ya no confías en mi para visitarme y contarme estas cosas?

Hinata bajo la mirada y volvió a disculparse. Uchiha Mikoto siempre había sido amable con ella; de hecho, desde que la madre de Hinata murió, era lo más parecido que tenía a una figura materna, la única persona a quien podía confiarle ciertas dudas que jamás se atrevería a confiar a sus amigas.

\- ¿Que dices de venir a cenar a casa? De esa manera nos ponemos al dia.- sugirió Mikoto con una cálida sonrisa.

Incluso aunque Hinata tenía sus reservas con Uchiha Fugaku, no pudo negarse. Siguió a Mikoto y la ayudo llevando sus bolsas de compras hasta la casa de la familia. Mientras iban conversando, Hinata se sintió más ligera y contenta.

A veces le gustaría que Mikoto fuera su madre.

\- Hinata - Sasuke la saludo al entrar a la cocina. - Ten cuidado con mi madre -le advirtió - últimamente está desesperada por una nuera.

Hinata se sonrojo furiosamente, mientras Mikoto le dedicaba una mirada furiosa a su hijo. Espantaría a la única esperanza que le quedaba.

\- Sasuke, ¿no invitaste a cenar a Sakura? Hace tiempo no la veo.

\- Tsk. Se lo pregunte y no puede. Está ocupada en el hospital.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya la espantaste!

Hinata escondió una sonrisa entre sus manos, mientras seguía con su labor de lavar el arroz. Sasuke y ella nunca habían sido amigos cercanos, pero ya que ella frecuentaba a su madre y además tenían amistades en común, habían aprendido un poco el uno del otro. Asi, Hinata sabía que aunque Sasuke se pusiera una máscara de indiferencia - sobretodo para librarse de las fangirls -era en realidad alguien que se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos y sobre todo por su familia.

Mikoto estaba ilusionada con la idea de Sasuke y Sakura juntos, pero a pesar de que la pelirrosa había estado enamorada del menor de los Uchiha por un tiempo, ese sentimiento se fue diluyendo mientras crecieron, y ambos parecían caminar muy cómodamente sobre la linea de la amistad.

\- Mikoto-san, no debería preocuparse tanto por Sasuke. Un día encontrara una chica genial de la cual enamorarse. Va a estar bien.

Después de todo, ellos apenas tenían 17. Demásiado tiempo por delante.

La puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse y Hinata se sorprendió al ver al mayor de los Uchiha.

\- Madre, he venido por... - sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hinata, y supo que era su oportunidad de satisfacer la curiosidad que sentía por ella, asi que decidió cambiar la dirección de sus palabras. - ... la cena. Hace tiempo que no cenamos juntos.

\- Itachi-san, ¿cómo le fue con su nuevo equipo? - pregunto Hinata amablemente.

\- Muy bien. Son todavía torpes, pero no esperaba mucho más. Me parece que tienen lo necesario para aprender.

\- Me alegra oír eso.

Mikoto los observo en silencio, incrédula. ¿Itachi conversando con alguien? ¿Con Hinata? Él nunca antes la había notado, y ambos chicos apenas conversaban. Sin embargo, de pronto veía un mar de posibilidades.

\- De hecho, una de mis pupilas la menciono como su modelo a seguir, Hinata-san. Creo que usted debe ser realmente fuerte.

Ella se sonrojo.

\- Eso no puede ser

Itachi sonrió.

\- Bueno, eso fue lo que escuche. Es una lástima que los Hyuga se vean privados de su presencia.

 _A nosotros puede visitarnos las veces que desee,_ se dijo mentalmente mientras salia de la cocina.

Hinata, a su vez, se preguntó cómo es que nunca había visto la amabilidad de Uchiha Itachi antes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un nuevo capitulo, super corto. Tratare de subir otro el domingo. Espero que lea guste, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews: les amo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Lo que los ojos no ven.**

Hinata se sorprendió al ver a aquel grupo de chicos en su cascada, pero sólo suspiró resignada. De esa manera, no podría entrenar tranquilamente.

\- ¡Itachi-sensei! – exclamó uno de los chicos, de extraño cabello celeste.

Seguramente era genial tener a Itachi como sensei, después de todo él era el mejor shinobi de Konoha, y uno de los mejores en las cinco grandes naciones. Se preguntó si las kunoichi que Tsunade designaría en su equipo se sentirían igual de orgullosas de tenerla a ella como líder. Probablemente no. Hinata Hyuga, el fracaso de su clan.

\- Hinata-sama! - se sorprendió al oir la voz de una chica gritando su nombre. Entonces se dio cuenta de que los tres chicos y su maestro la observaban fijamente. De pronto, sintió su rostro arder, algo que odiaba pero no podía evitar.

\- Hola...

\- Hinata-san. - Itachi la saludo con una sonrisa.

La mayor parte del tiempo él estaba serio, y era tan poderoso que la mayoría de las personas se sentían intimidadas por él. Pero ella se preguntaba si la gente normalmente veía esa sonrisa suya, tan gentil.

\- Solo vine aquí a entrenar. Pero no quiero distraerlos, así que… buscare otro lugar.

\- Quédese a entrenar con nosotros, Hinata-sama. Por favor- la niña, una kunoichi de su clan, le pidió.

Tenía un rostro que daba ternura total.

\- Sí, tenemos que entrenar y hacernos fuertes para que nos asignen una misión de verdad. Me mataré si nos dan una sola misión rango D de nuevo. - dijo el peliceleste.

Itachi arqueo una ceja. Estos niños, eran todavía unos ilusos.

\- A ver, Rei. Si quieres volverte fuerte, empieza por tomártelo en serio. Todavía no has podido vencer a Koi.

Hinata dejó escapar una risa ligera.

\- Entonces, ¿nos acompaña en nuestro entrenamiento, Hinata-san?

Ella entendió que esa era la oportunidad para probar si sería una buena instructora. Sus ojos desprendieron un destello en ese momento.

\- Suena excelente, Itachi-san.

* * *

\- No creí que Hinata-sensei fuera tan dura...

Los chicos fueron a sus casas molidos. Entre Itachi y Hinata, no habían tenido un respiro.

\- Ha sido un día productivo.- le dijo Itachi a ella.

\- Es un grupo excelente. Debe estar contento por tener a esos chicos tan talentosos.

\- Si. Dejar Raiz ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado- desde entonces, podía dormir mejor.

\- La sensación de ser libre... lo mejor de eso es que las pesadillas se van - murmuró ella, y él se preguntó cómo podía saberlo. - Desde que renuncié a ser la sucesora de mi padre, por fin tengo paz.

\- ¿Y su hermana? - preguto Itachi.

Sabía que ella tenía una hermana menor y, en su lugar, Itachi no habria sido capaz de dejarle toda la carga a Sasuke.

\- Es increible, pero ahora que no tenemos que competir, ella vuelve a confiar en mí. Se parece más a la Hanabi de nuestra infancia, es mucho más alegre. - le conto Hinata. - Ella es fuerte y puede cambiar al clan Hyuga. Además, tiene a Neji para cuidar de ella, así que no tengo un motivo para preocuparme.

\- Tal vez yo también debería tomar esa decisión. Siempre he sabido que Sasuke tiene más madera para ser el sucesor de mi padre.

Ella se le quedo mirando como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza.

\- Debes estar equivocado, Itachi-san, t-tú eres el mejor shinobi de Konoha

\- Pero odio las disputas innecesarias, que es lo que más abunda en el Clan Uchiha. Si no necesitara proteger la aldea y a mi familia, ni siquiera sería un ninja. Pero nacimos en este mundo shinobi, y no lo podemos cambiar.

Hinata nunca se hubiera imaginado que el héroe de la aldea, el hombre más admirado por todos, se sentiría así. Ella entendía sus palabras, entendía sus sentimientos. Eran los mismos que ella había cargado todos esos años. Itachi siempre fue, a sus ojos, todo lo que ella no podía ser: un hombre fuerte, seguro, implacable. Y lo era. Pero también era amable, leal, dedicado a su familia y amigos.

\- Hinamori-chan dijo al presentarse al equipo que quiere ser tan fuerte y gentil como tú, Hinata-san. - comento el de pronto - y puedo ver, que es porque tú también pones a tu familia y amigos en primer lugar.

Tal vez, ellos no fueran tan distintos, después de todo, pensó ella. Pero siguió en silencio.

\- Y estos días, he estado pensando, que tal vez nosotros seamos más parecidos de lo que creía.

Ella se sonrojo furiosamente, y sintió una extraña calidez en el pecho cuando, después, él le sonrió.

Ella devolvió la sonrisa más brillantemente.

\- G-gracias, Itachi-san. Ese es uno de los mejores cumplidos que he recibido.

\- Entonces es que no ha recibido muchos cumplidos. Inaceptable. Deberíamos trabajar en ello. ¿Y si vamos por unos dangos?

A Itachi de verdad parecían gustarle los dangos. Hinata hizo una nota mental de ello.

\- Suena muy bien. Vamos.

Todo ese tiempo, una persona como él estuvo allí.

Una chica como esa, estuvo a unos solos pasos.

A pesar de que el Sharingan hiciera cosas prodigiosas.

A pesar de que el Byakugan lo veia casi todo.

Hasta ese día, no se habían visto realmente. Les tomo tiempo despertar, pero por fin... era hora de abrir los ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Por fin! Acabe con ese maldito examen del SAT - soy liibre!- y ahora puedo actualizar bien TODOs mis fics, que tengo abandonados en esta y en otras paginas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

Hinata e Ino salieron de la oficina de la Hokage.

\- Esta es la mejor tarea que me han dado en mucho tiempo - dijo Ino - será divertido.

Hinata no lo veía de esa manera. Para ella, era más bien un gran honor. Llevaba años esforzándose para llegar al lugar en donde estaba ahora. Neji se había convertido en Jounin a los 14 años, y ella se había esforzado para alcanzarlo. Sin él, y sin la imagen de Naruto perseverando bajo las circunstancias más adversas, probablemente no lo hubiera logrado. Pero a los 16 años finalmente se había convertido en Jounin, y ganado - en cierta manera - el reconocimiento de su padre.

Hace tiempo había dejado de ser una niña, al menos en ciertos aspectos. Lo único que echaba de menos del pasado eran sus misiones con Shino y Kiba. Era cierto que seguían siendo amigos, pero no era lo mismo. De misiones de rastreo, Hinata empezó a ser valorada por su Byakugan y también por su capacidad de pasar desapercibida. Cuando se trataba de espionaje, ser invisible era una cualidad muy apreciada, y Hinata había aprendido a ser invisible durante toda su infancia.

\- Nos vemos luego, Ino. - se despidió de su compañera. Las niñas estarían esperándolas ya.

Porque eso era, pensó Hinata, niñas. Como Hanabi y ella habían sido alguna vez. Pero la infancia no dura mucho, en el mundo shinobi. Si tan sólo pudieran estar seguros de que la paz durara...

Por ahora, ella solo podía ser una guía para otra generación. Respiro hondo y se recordó que ella podía hacerlo, en este caso debía mostrar autoridad.

"Tú puedes, Hinata." se repitio.

\- Ustedes deben ser Hana, Kaede y Haruka. - les dio una cálida sonrisa. - Hola, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, y seré su instructora desde hoy. ¿Qué tal si comenzamos por conocernos mejor primero?

Aunque ella ya sabía quiénes era. Kaede era la primera kunoichi de una familia de civiles que siempre se había dedicado al comercio, y por eso sus años en la academia habían sido difíciles: su familia no la apoyaba y sus compañeros se burlaban de ella. Hana, por su parte, era parte de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga. Hinata frunció el ceño cuando vio como ella mantenía la banda ninja cubriendo su frente, y recordó su viejo sueño de acabar con esa horrible tradición - ahora era hora tarea de Hanabi lograrlo -. Haruka, por su parte, venia de otra villa, pero había demostrado excepcional talento como estratega desde que ingreso a la academia, y la Hokage veía gran potencial en ella.

\- Hokage-sama cree que ustedes tienen el talento necesario para ser un equipo elite de kunoichis. Yo también lo creo. Solo debemos trabajar duro para que se conviertan en el mejor equipo de espionaje.

\- Entendido, Hinata-sama.

\- Hana. No necesitas utilizar el "sama" conmigo. - le dio una sonrisa - Por favor, evita esa formalidad.

\- Hinata-sensei?

Hinata creyó todavía que sonaba extraño, pero era lo más apropiado después de todo.

\- Eso está mejor, supongo.

\- Hinata-sensei, es cierto que usted junto con Ino-san y Shikamaru-san desbarataron un plan del enemigo para asesinar al Kazekage? - pregunto Haruka.

Ella asintió. De hecho, aquella misión les había servido para consolidar su alianza con la aldea de la arena.

\- Fue un trabajo en equipo. El buen trabajo en equipo es lo más importante, Haruka.

\- ¡Ah, esto será tan emocionante!- exclamo Kaede.

\- Comenzemos por ver su taijutsu. La fuerza, la rapidez y la resistencia son clave para todo ninja. - y Hinata tenía, justamente, una gran experiencia trabajando en esos puntos, que alguna vez fueron su gran debilidad. - Asi que vamos a trabajar.

Hasta bien entrada la tarde, se podía ver a las cuatro chicas corriendo alrededor de la aldea. Incluso estando agotadas. ¿Quién diría que la dulce y dócil Hyuga Hinata pudiera ser una maestra tan exigente?

* * *

Después de una larga ducha, Hinata sentía todo su cuerpo más relajado, lista para salir y divertirse con el resto de los Once, como solían llamarles en la aldea a los anteriores miembros del Rockie 9 y el equipo de Maito Gai. Todos se reunían cada tanto para ponerse al corriente de sus vidas. La amistad que habían formado años atrás aun perduraba, y aquello era en realidad algo excepcional. Hinata los echaba de menos: habían sucedido muchas cosas desde la última vez que se reunieron.

Era verano y el calor se hacía sentir, por lo que Hinata se vistió con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta algo holgada, que cubría sus brazos solo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros. Dudo si ponerse el abrigo de siempre: ella nunca salía así de descubierta, sobretodo porque le habían enseñado que aquello era impropio de alguien de su rango. Pero hacia demásiado calor. Seguramente hacer caso omiso de esa regla por una vez, no le haría nada.

Después de todo, ahora vivía por su cuenta.

\- Hinata.

\- Nii-san! - Hinata se alegró al verlo afuera, esperándole. - ¿Vamos a ver a los demás? -le pregunto mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

El asintió y ambos caminaron a paso lento hasta la barbacoa, donde ya todos los demás habían llegado. Sakura saludó efusivamente a Hinata, y comenzó a preguntar como había sido su primer día como instructora. Se había enterado por Ino, y la felicito por su logro - haciéndoles también saber a los demás para que la felicitaran. Hinata agradeció a los chicos, sintiéndose algo cohibida. Aunque era sin duda un gesto lindo de Sakura, que hablaba poco de sus propios logros, como ser la segunda al mando en todos los proyectos de salud de la aldea, después de la misma Hokage.

\- Ah, Sasuke-kun - Ino trato de ganar la atención del Uchiha - tu hermano también es un instructor jounin ahora, verdad?

\- Hmp. Itachi es muy superior a cualquier jounin. - dijo este.

Entre los 12 de Konoha, casi todos excepto Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Naruto y Shikamaru habían alcanzado el nivel de Jounin - Shikamaru porque consideraba que el ascenso le daría más trabajo, y Naruto porque habia pasado mucho tiempp fuera de la aldea entrenando con su padrino, Jiraiya.- pero todos estaban cerca a alcanzar ese rango, era solo cuestión de tiempo. Hinata misma era una jounin, y sabía que el nivel de Itachi era de lejos superior al de todos ellos. Probablemente, la fuerza de Uchiha Itachi estaba al nivel de un kage.

Kiba, sentado al lado de Hinata, frunció el ceño. A él no le agradaba ninguno de los hermanos Uchiha, en especial Itachi, quien tenía un aire de superioridad rodeándolo siempre, según el Inozuka.

\- Uchiha Itachi es solo otro engreído de su clan.

\- N-no es asi, Kiba-kun... - Hinata sintió la necesidad de defender a Itachi, después de haber visto un poco más de él. - Itachi-san... es muy humilde, y se preocupa mucho por la aldea. S-si parece distante... debe ser que se siente agobiado por tantas responsabilidades.

\- Hinata... tu... acabas de defender a Uchiha Itachi?! - exclamo el, sorprendido.

Los demás presentes se giraron hacia ellos al escuchar esto. Neji arqueo una ceja, y Sasuke le dio una sonrisa torcida, como si supiera algo que los demás no.

Sakura también noto el gesto de Sasuke. Lo conocía demásiado bien. En voz baja, le susurro.

\- Cuéntame, Sasuke. ¿Qué es?

\- Hmp. No seas molesta. No nos incumbe a nosotros.

\- Me lo dirás después. - su rostro se volvió sombrío, de hecho casi tétrico, cuando continuo - Y Sasuke, si vuelves a decir que soy molesta, considérate muerto.

Al chico le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. Así que cuando todos se despidieron y Sakura quiso continuar con el interrogatorio, lo soltó de una.

\- Me di cuenta que a Itachi le interesa Hinata más de lo normal. Como si ella le gustara. Al menos, el otro día en que ella estuvo en nuestra casa, eso parecía.

Conque eso era.

\- Y si Hinata defiende a Itachi de los comentarios de Kiba, tal vez a ella también le agrade tu hermano. - ella sonrió, ya con un plan en mente. - Hay que hacer algo.

\- ¿Qué? No! No me meteré en eso.

\- Hinata es mi amiga, e Itachi es tu hermano. - ella bostezo - Hablaremos de esto cuando no esté tan… cansada…. y debemos buscar otro aliado.

Ella sabía bien quien. La persona más cercana a Hinata. Hyuga Neji.

* * *

Hinata se despertó en medio de la noche, luego de que una pesadilla hubiera vuelto. Era, en realidad, la pesadilla se siempre: una batalla sangrienta en la que sus amigos, Hanabi y Neji morían, porque ella era incapaz de protegerlos.

Hacía tiempo no tenía pesadillas. ¿Por qué ahora?

Solo había una manera en que ella volviera a conciliar el sueño: entrenando, aunque ya estuviera exhausta. Así que se calzo las sandalias y salió caminando, rumbo a la cascada de siempre.

Sin embargo, no se sorprendió del todo cuando vio al alguien más allí. Últimamente estaba en todos lados, incluso en ese lugar que siempre había sido su refugio. Él debió haberla notado, pero no dijo nada hasta que ella se sentó sobre el césped, a poca distancia.

\- Itachi-san.

\- Hinata... - ella se sonrojo por la forma tan familiar en que él dijo su nombre - ¿No es algo tarde para que andes sola por la aldea?

\- Y-yo... siempre vengo a entrenar aqui. Puedo cuidarme...

\- Seguro que si - el giro su cabeza hacia ella y sonrió. - Vengo porque este lugar es agradable. Me da paz.

\- A mí también. Siempre vengo aquí a entrenar.

\- Entonces por eso que estabas aqui el otro dia. Si le molesta, buscare otro sitio a donde ir con mi equipo.

Ella negó con la cabeza

\- No se moleste. Yo buscare otro lugar a donde ir con mi equipo. Ahora tengo que ocuparme de ayudar a las chicas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, pero no fue un silencio incómodo. Ambos disfrutaban de la quietud, y Hinata pensó en que pocas veces ella se había sentido tan calmada y serena en compañía de otra persona.

Era curioso. Desde pequeña, ella sabía de él. Él tal vez también sabia de ella. Pero nunca se puso a pensar en que ellos podrían tener algo en común. Y sin embargo, los dos eran capaces de hacer todo por sus seres queridos, los dos decidieron ser ninjas, pero deseando la paz más que nada, y, ella se daba cuenta ahora, también Itachi era alguien capaz de ser feliz por las cosas más simples de la vida.

Sería bueno ser su amiga.

De pronto, ella abrió los ojos y giro el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada intensa de Uchiha Itachi. Era tan poderosa esa mirada, como si pudiera verlo todo, que ella sintió su propio cuerpo temblar.

\- Yo, etto... es hora de irme.

Se puso de pie, y el detras de ella.

\- Te acompaño a casa, entonces.

No era necesario, claro. Ella podía negarse. Pero la idea resultaba placentera.

\- Gracias... Itachi.

Ella comenzó a caminar a su lado, y no noto la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujó en el rostro del joven en ese momento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo siento por el retraso, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Prometo una actualización en 15 días a más tardar. Aunque este es un cap corto, espero que les guste y dejen un review. Lots of love :)**

* * *

\- Lo que dices es ridículo - Neji escupió esas palabras - Es imposible que Hinata-sama esté interesada en el Uchiha.

Sin importar que se tratase de uno de los mejores shinobis de las cinco grandes naciones, ni que fuera considerado como sucesor de la Quinta...- Neji debía reconocer, Uchiha Itachi era alguien digno de admirar, y él mismo se esforzaba para seguir sus pasos en ANBU y alcanzar su nivel - pero ni siquiera aquello era suficiente mérito para merecer a Hinata, y el solo hecho de que Sakura estuviera mencionando la posibilidad de que existiera algo entre ellos era un insulto hacia su prima.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿No has notado que últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos? Además, se complementan muy bien. Ambos son calmados, serenos y amables, pero Itachi tiene la confianza que Hinata necesita, y ella tiene la calidez que a él le falta. Serían una excelente pareja.

\- No importa lo que digas, Haruno, no voy a jugar a la Celestina contigo. - espetó - Sólo porque tú andes arrastrándose detrás de un Uchiha no significa que mi prima quiera lo mismo. Ella si tiene dignidad.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo para Sakura, y se notó en la forma en que su rostro palideció por completo, quedando blanco como un papel. Aquello... ¿que ella no tenía dignidad? Era cierto que ella se humilló varias veces por seguir a Sasuke, pero ni siquiera éste le había echado en cara aquello, a excepción de las pocas veces que la llamó "una molestia", pero incluso entonces no había querido ofenderla. Neji no tenía ningún derecho a burlarse de sus sentimientos... ni siquiera si éstos hubieran sido menos reales. No tenía derecho.

\- Sólo quiero ayudar a tu prima, y si te conté esto es porque creí que ella te importaba. Pero para ser sinceros, no necesito de tu ayuda. - ella sonrió amargamente - Un insensible como tú no sirve para nada. Y si yo me arrastro o no tras Sasuke es mi problema, idiota.

Ella hizo ademán de irse, pero Neji no tuvo tiempo para ver venir ese puñetazo con fuerza mortal.

* * *

Hinata se sorprendió cuando entró a la oficina de la Hokage, y se encontró allí con Ino... e Itachi. Éste sonrió ligeramente, a modo de saludo, pero era un gesto tan pequeño que sería imperceptible para nadie más que Hinata.

\- Hinata! Es bueno encontrarnos otra vez para una misión, ¿a que no?

\- Si, es bueno trabajar juntas otra vez. - contestó ella con una amable sonrisa.

Tsunade-sama llegó y se echó a su lugar, haciendo todos los papeles de lado y suspirando frustrada antes de comenzar.

\- Es un día de mierda.

\- Tsunade-sama?

\- Bueno, los mandé llamar porque tengo una misión para los tres. El Señor del Pais del Fuego acaba de morir, y en la ciudad hay rumores de una revuelta. Un grupo rebeldes intenta derrocar al heredero del Daimyo y poner a su sobrino, Ichida Tatsuke, en su lugar.

\- Y usted quiere que nos aseguremos de acabar con esos planes.

\- Asi es. Deben localizar a este grupo y eliminarlos - alcanzó a Itachi una carpeta - Allí encontrarás información útil sobre las cabecillas del grupo. Itachi, tu estarás a cargo de esta misión. Confío en que como mi mejor shinobi, y con la ayuda de Hyuga y Yamanaka, dos de mis mejores Kunoichis, no demorarán en regresar con éxito.

Itachi asintió.

\- Gracias por su confianza, Hokage.

Tsunade sonrió.

\- Y ahora si, lárguense.

* * *

Hinata trató de ocultar su nerviosismo cuando partieron al atardecer. Era la primera vez que estaría en una misión con Itachi. ¡Con Itachi, nada menos!

Hasta ese momento, él había sido tan amable con ella... ¿qué pasaría si descubría que era demasiado débil en comparación a él? Sin duda, no volvería a mirarla nunca con la misma apreciación después de esta misión. ¡Cómo se le pudo ocurrir a Tsunade ponerles en el mismo equipo?!

Si tan sólo a ella no le afectara tanto... ¿Por qué le importaba de repente la opinión que Itachi pudiera tener de ella?

Al verlo esperando a la salida de la aldea se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que comenzó a sangrar. Ino todavia no llegaba.

Bien, al menos tenía a Ino. Pudo haber sido peor.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Hinata?

\- Itachi-san... - le saludó ella, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente.- Uhm, me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar... Esta mañana no tuve tiempo de saludarte, parecías muy ocupado.

\- Afinando detalles para la misión. Quiero volver para el final de esta semana. El cumpleaños de Sasuke se acerca.

\- Ah, el cumpleaños de Sasuke-san, es verdad. - a Itachi le importaba mucho su hermano, para alguien que parecía ser frío y calmado. Pero ella ya había visto el corazón amable que él tanto se empeñaba en guardar - Sin duda estaremos de vuelta a tiempo. ¿Has pensado en un regalo para él?

\- Aun no, pero pensaré en algo. Sasuke no lo quiere admitir, pero le gusta recibir regalos en su cumpleaños.

\- Seguro quiere recibir tu regalo, al menos... ¿si quieres, puedo ayudarte? Q-quiero decir, una vez que volvamos...

\- Eso es... - detuvo un momento sus palabras, y cambió de idea - te lo agradecería mucho, Hinata.

Ambos quedaron en un silencio cómodo, y poco a poco Hinata comenzó a relajarse. Se trataba de Itachi, después de todo. Ella solía ponerse nerviosa con Naruto, era cierto, pero Itachi era la persona que incluso había entrenado con ella - sabiéndose infinitamente superior - sin nunca echárselo en cara. Él la consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse a sí misma, al contrario de otros compañeros de su grupo que la conocían por mucho más tiempo. Con estos pensamientos, ella suspiró y pudo darle una ligera sonrisa.

Finalmente Ino llegó, y se quedó viendo al par, arqueando una ceja, antes de acercarse con su usual energía.

\- Llegaron temprano! ¿Estamos listos para partir, Itachi-san?

\- Vamos. Si nos damos prisa, llegaremos al palacio del Daimyo para el anochecer.

Ambas kunoichis asintieron y emprendieron la marcha. Pero Ino siguió sintiendo que algo pasaba allí. Sakura, con todo y las quejas que había presentado contra Neji esa tarde, podría tener razón sobre Itachi y Hinata. Ambos harían una gran pareja.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en Ichiraku - la primera vez que comían alli esa semana, luego de la insistencia de Uzumaki - y como de costumbre Naruto no pudo evitar exasperar a Sakura insistiendo en una cita que los dos sabían muy bien que no se realizaría nunca, e Sasuke ignorando la guerra de palabras - y de puños, por parte de Sakura - de sus amigos. En realidad, esa era una forma algo extraña que tenían de demostrarse su cariño, y los tres se sentían a gusto con esa dinámica. Hasta que el equipo de Maito Gai llegó.

Sasuke no pudo dejar de notarlo, porque había sucedido varias veces en los últimos días, y no era usual en Sakura. La pelirrosa dejó de tontear con Naruto apenas el grupo del idiota de Rock Lee se acercó, y en cambio se sentó a su lado, concentrándose sospechosamente en su tazón de ramen.

\- Hola Sakura, princesa de mis sueños! Debe ser el destino, que nos vemos aquí de nuevo - lee fue el primero en saludar.

Sakura no contestó, avergonzada.

Sasuke y Neji bufaron. En verdad Lee no tenía sentido de la dignidad o del orgullo.

\- Hola chicos, hola Sakura - TenTen saludo, sentándose al lado de su compañera. - ¿Qué tal va todo en el hospital?

\- Hola TenTen - Sakura le sonrió - de hecho, tengo un montón de trabajo pendiente, ahora que lo preguntas, ya deberá estar yendo para allá.

\- Pero Sakura-chan - protestó Naruto - acabamos de llegar, y la vieja dijo...

\- ¡NO LLAMES VIEJA A MI SENSEI, NARUTO!

\- Oi, pero es cierto que-

\- Naruto - Sasuke intervino - si Sakura tiene trabajo que hacer, déjala. No todos somos unos irresponsables como tú.

\- Gracias, Sasuke-kun - sonrió al resto del grupo - Nos vemos luego, chicos.

\- Buena suerte, Sakura - le dijo TenTen cuando su amiga ya se alejaba, y aprovechó para darle una mirada asesina a Neji.

Ino se había encargado de sacarle a Sakura el motivo por el cual estaba tan desmoralizada los últimos dias, y TenTen se llevó una sorpresa al enterarse que era culpa de nada más y nada menos que Neji. Resultaba incomprensible, Neji siempre habia sido un perfecto caballero - tal vez no tanto con Hinata en la infancia, y era algo frio casi siempre, pero un caballero al fin y al cabo - y ella no entendía cómo pudo decirle a Sakura palabras tan duras, sólo porque la chica sugirió que Hinata pudiera estar interesada en Itachi, o que el Uchiha podía ser bueno para su prima. Los celos de hermano mayor también debían tener un límite.

Le dedicó una mirada asesina a Neji, antes de voltearse y pedir ella también un plato de ramen.

* * *

Para ser honestos, ninguna misión realizada por Uchiha Itachi podía calificarse menos que perfecta. Sin embargo, incluso él se sintió sorprendido por la rapidez con la que finalizaron ese trabajo. Con la habilidad de Ino de leer la mente de los líderes rebeldes, el gran alcance del Byakugan de Hinata y su mismo Sharingan, desbaratar los planes de revuelta en la capital de la tierra del fuego pareció un juego de niños.

El nuevo Daimyo estaba tan agradecido que los invitó a los tres a participar de la fiesta que ofrecía en su palacio, celebrando su nombramiento oficial. Itachi se mostró renuente -debía volver para el cumpleaños de Sasuke, por primera vez en varios años tenía la posibilidad real de estar presente - e Ino cada vez se sentía más frustrada, aunque no lo expresaba abiertamente, Hinata podía darse cuenta.

\- Pero una sola noche no puede retrasarnos mucho, verdad? De todas maneras llegaremos antes de lo esperado.

\- Este evento carece de importancia, Ino-san. Quedarnos no nos sirve de nada, en cambio podremos ganar horas de viaje.

\- No -

\- Itachi-san - la voz suave de Hinata interrumpió la casi explosión de Ino - Tal vez Ino tenga razón, después de todo fue el Daimyo quien nos invitó, no se vería bien rechazarlo. Luego retomaremos la marcha, y aun estarás con tiempo de sobra para felicitar a tu hermano.

\- Hinata, esto tipo de evento...

\- Podria ser incluso divertido - agregó ella, sonriendo.

-...

\- ¿Itachi-san?

Hinata tenía una sonrisa hermosa. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? ¿Era porque nunca la había visto sonreír así antes? y tenía esos grandes ojos perlados, fijos en él. Desde el momento en que le sonrió, Itachi supo que ya había perdido. Escuchó las murallas de su "no" derrumbándose.

\- Está bien.

Ino carraspeó. Empezaba a sentirse incómoda, como si se entrometiera en un momento demasiado privado de sus compañeros.

Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso. Itachi sólo miraba a Hinata, y su amiga lo mismo. Obviamente la Hyuga lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano. ¡Convencer de algo al mismísimo Uchiha Itachi!

"Estos dos no necesitan ayuda para nada. Ya solitos van por buen camino. "

\- Bueno, eso quiere decir que yo me voy a... perder por los caminos de la vida. - Y guiñándoles un ojo - Disfruten de la noche, Itachi-san, Hinata.

* * *

La música llenaba los salones, pero Hinata e Itachi eligieron pasear por los jardines, también llenos de gente y de música, pero el aire fresco lo hacía mucho más agradable.

\- ¿Quieres mucho a Sasuke-san, no es asi?

\- Es la persona más importante que tengo.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho alguna vez?

\- ...

\- Me he puesto a pensar, a medida en que Hanabi fue creciendo las dos nos distanciamos. Ella sigue siendo la persona más importante para mí, y todo lo que hice, lo hice por ella. Pero no se lo he dicho, asi que ella probablemente no sepa lo mucho que la quiero. Ahora mismo, todavía estoy reuniendo valor para poder ir frente a ella y decírselo.

Allí estaba, de nuevo esa sonrisa. Como si ella lo comprendiera todo, como si estuviera viendo dentro de él. Y aun así no salía huyendo.

\- Tal vez a mí también me ha faltado valor. Sé que Sasuke me guarda mucho rencor, porque mi padre siempre lo ha ignorado y me ve como el culpable.

\- Has puesto el listón muy alto para él, verdad? Es cierto que puedo entender a Sasuke, sobre no llenar las expectativas de los padres. Pero no creo que él te guarde rencor a ti.

\- Ojalá fuera como dices. Pero me parece que Sasuke ha crecido para ser algo competitivo... ese chico...

Hinata se tapó la boca para cubrir una risa. Resultaba tierno, de hecho, ver como Itachi se preocupaba por su hermano menor como si fuera su padre. Seguramente sería un padre excelente, si un día tuviera una familia.

\- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? - preguntó él, enarcando una ceja.

Hinata se dio cuenta del rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos, y se sonrojó furiosamente en un segundo.

\- N-nada...

\- ¿Segura?

Resultaba adorable la manera en que se sonrojaba cuando se ponía nerviosa. ¿Pero qué la ponía nerviosa? ¿Él?

\- Itachi-san... si no fueras ninja, ¿qué crees que harías?

Una buena pregunta. Siempre había querido vivir en paz, pero nunca se había planteado realmente qué le gustaría hacer, además de vivir como un shinobi. Recientemente, había descubierto que le gustaba enseñar; en ese mundo hipotético, probablemente fuera un maestro. ¿Tal vez formar una familia? Su madre siempre insistía en ello, pero todas las chicas de la aldea que él conocía eran insoportablemente huecas, o simplemente no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Echó una mirada furtiva a Hinata. Ella, en cambio, era de lo más fascinante.

\- Una pregunta interesante. ¿Qué harías tú?

\- No es justo, no has dicho nada. Un secreto por un secreto, Itachi-san...

* * *

Sasuke conocía el camino del Hyuga. Frunció el ceño al recordar lo que TenTen le había contado - bueno, o que él le había forzado a revelar, después de ver el intercambio de miradas entre ambos cuando Sakura se marchó - quién se creía que era, para tratarla de esa manera.

\- Te estaba esperando, Hyuga.

\- Uchiha.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Lo dices por ti, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. - Neji hizo el intento de seguir con su camino, pero Sasuke activó su Sharingan. - ¿Cuál es tu problema?

\- Sólo una advertencia, Hyuga. Nadie se mete con mis compañeros de equipo. Si vuelves a tratar mal a Sakura...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me meterás un Genjutsu o qué? No te tengo miedo.

Sasuke sonrió torcidamente.

\- No necesito un genjutsu.

Estrelló su puño contra la cara del Hyuga.

\- Si fuera tú, me disculparía con Sakura; en cuanto se le pase el asombro por tu comportamiento de cretino, pateará tu trasero fuera de este mundo. Eres ridículo, pretendiendo que tu prima es demasiado buena para mi hermano. En el remoto caso de que él estuviera interesado en ella, Hinata no encontraría alguien mejor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Por fin he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. A todos los que esperaron y esperaron por que siguiera con Complemento, muchísimas gracias. Sus reviews me motivaron a retomar la historia. Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

\- Pues yo creo que Sasuke-san estará completamente feliz con esa katana – dijo Hinata, señalando de repente a uno de los puestos en los que se exhibían armas artesanales.

Itachi se acercó más.

\- ¿Lo crees? – entonces recordó que, efectivamente, Sasuke pasaba bastantes horas los últimos meses practicando con espadas. – Bueno, puede que tengas razón.

Ambos se acercaron a examinar las diferentes espadas y al final Itachi se decidió por una larga y fina, de doble filo y ligera.

Y siguieron caminando, esta vez hacia un puesto de dangos.

\- Entonces Itachi-san… ¿qué harías si no fueras un ninja? – Hinata volvió a preguntar. Al parecer, no pensaba dejar la pregunta tan fácilmente.

Itachi suspiró.

\- ¿Realmente quieres saber?

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

\- Si viviéramos en un mundo sin ninjas… sin todo esto… me gustaría una vida tranquila. Tal vez ser maestro. Tener un gran jardín y unos hijos que pudieran crecer felices.

\- Suena bien. – dijo Hinata suavemente. – A decir verdad, siempre me he imaginado algo similar para mí misma… incluso siendo ninja… en este mundo en el que vivimos… me gustaría tener eso.

Con la luna y las luces de los fuegos artificiales en el cielo, ella se veía hermosa mientras hablaba, y mientras la miraba y la escuchaba, Itachi encontró que la soledad que había sentido por tanto tiempo se había esfumado, Hinata la había echado haciéndose lugar en su vida.

Ella alzó la mirada, y se encontró con Itachi observándola intensamente. Sus ojos negros parecían encendidos en fuego, pero él seguía en silencio. Y estaba muy cerca.

\- Si fuera tú, creo que empezaría por el jardín – siguió diciendo ella, poseída por una imperiosa necesidad de no parar de hablar. – Creo que es lo más fácil…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando. Los labios de Itachi estaban sobre los de ella, y un segundo después, Hinata simplemente cerró los ojos, dejando que los brazos de ese hombre la rodearan y la acercaran más a él, y sus manos viajaron al cuello de Itachi, y simplemente, lo besó de vuelta.

Para Itachi, besar a Hinata resultó en un delicioso y peligroso éxtasis. ¿Amor? Nunca había pensado en ello antes. ¿Pasión? La había fingido, cuando era necesario para sus misiones. Realmente, nunca había sentido nada de ello. Pero mientras profundizaba el beso e inhalaba la esencia dulce y fresca de Hinata, cuyo cuerpo en ese momento se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo en un abrazo, estaba a pasos de descubrirlo por primera vez.

* * *

Ino sabía que algo había cambiado entre Hinata e Itachi, durante el camino de vuelta a Konoha, aunque no podía decir a ciencia cierta qué era. Ambos actuaban con normalidad, pero ella sentía algo en el aire…

Llegaron a la aldea poco después del mediodía, pasando directamente por la oficina de Tsunade, quien los recibió de bastante mal humor ya que al parecer habían interrumpido una siesta, y media hora más tarde eran libres por fin.

\- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo a Ichiraku? – propuso Ino, estirando los brazos.

\- Claro – asintió Hinata, sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Itachi? – preguntó Ino.

No se le escapó que Itachi miró a Hinata antes de contestar.

\- De acuerdo, vamos.

Por fortuna, como ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, ya casi no quedaba gente en la tienda y pudieron tomar una mesa. Mientras esperaban sus platos, sin embargo, un numeroso grupo llegó a la tienda.

\- Wow, Sakura-chan, de verdad necesitas descansar… mira que si no te sacábamos de allí, morirías.

\- Naruto, de verdad estoy bien.

\- El dobe tiene razón – intervino Sasuke, con cierta preocupación. – Parece que necesitas un descanso.

\- Sasuke…

\- ¡SAKURA-CHAN!

Ino rodó los ojos.

\- Y ahí llega él, pareciera que en serio sigue a Sakura a todos lados.

Hinata simplemente sonrió en silencio.

\- ¡Ino-chan! ¡Hinata-chan! – fue Naruto quien las distinguió primero y se aseguró de que todos los demás lo hicieran, mientras caminaban hacia ellos. - ¿Itachi?

\- Hola, Naruto.

Sakura arqueó una ceja. Itachi nunca, jamás, se les había unido. Ni siquiera en las ocasiones en que caminaba por la aldea junto con Sasuke. Sin embargo ahí estaba, sentado junto a Hinata. Miró de reojo a Neji, que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Ustedes tres? ¿Aquí? – el rubio parecía extrañado.

\- Acabamos de volver de una misión, asi que pasamos por el almuerzo. – explicó Ino.

\- Qué casualidad, nosotros también – dijo, riendo. El resto del grupo ya se había acercado a ellos, saludando.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? – preguntó TenTen.

\- Por supuesto – dijo Hinata.

\- Volvieron muy temprano – comentó Sasuke a su hermano.

\- Si, fue mucho más sencillo de lo esperado, trabajando con Yamanaka-san y Hinata.

Sasuke sonrió.

\- Ya veo.

Naruto, Lee y TenTen no dejaron de hablar de sus entrenamientos y últimas misiones, y ocasionalmente Ino intervenía también, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicó a observar las interacciones de Hinata e Itachi, que simplemente escuchaban pero se miraban frecuentemente… Sakura simplemente estaba demasiado cansada, luego de dos días seguidos de guardia y más papeleo del que podía manejar, pero aun así también les echó un ojo a Hinata e Itachi. Sasuke comió en silencio y se dedicó cada tanto a darle una palmada en el hombro a su compañera para evitar que se quedara dormida en la mesa y Neji… bueno, su cabeza se encontraba en la reunión del consejo del clan esa noche.

\- Creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa. – dijo Itachi, poniéndose de pie - Con su permiso.

\- Yo también. – dijo Hinata, siguiéndole - ¡Nos vemos luego, Neji-niisan!

Neji la vio irse con Uchiha, sorprendido.

\- Creo que no necesitan para nada de tu ayuda – le dijo Ino a Sakura en cuanto los dos salieron, pero todos pudieron escucharla. Parecía haber estado esperando horas para decir eso.

Sakura simplemente bostezó.

\- Si, ya me di cuenta.

Lo cual era excelente, Hinata de verdad merecía a alguien. Y ella no tenía tiempo para ayudar, de todos modos… y luego de lo de Neji, se había sentido tan culpable por inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás… estúpido Hyuga…

\- De verdad necesitas dormir, Sakura-chan – insistió Naruto, preocupado.

\- No, de hecho tengo que ir a chequear que – otro bostezo – los papeles…

\- Ya basta de esto – dijo Sasuke, fastidiado. – Irás ahora mismo a dormir, es más, Naruto y yo te acompañaremos hasta que entres a tu casa. Si llego a verte trabajando esta tarde, morirás, Sakura.

Y ese fue el fin de la discusión.


	9. Chapter 9

Nuevo Capítulo! :)

Creo que ya sé cómo va a acabar esto, excepto sobre Sasuke, Sakura y Neji. Para mi sorpresa, me resulta más fácil encontrar diferentes opciones para esta Sakura que para el Sasuke no traumatizado y mucho más normal que me propuse escribir.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo, y me dejen su opinión en algún review.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.**

\- Hemos estado discutiéndolo, y después de todo, el consejo cree que eres la persona más adecuada para heredar el clan en el futuro.

Hinata sólo sintió el sobresalto de Hanabi, que estaba sentada a su lado. Se produjo un largo silencio en la habitación.

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Hinata, con calma.

\- Como oíste, Hinata. Creemos que tu decisión al renunciar a tu puesto y la nuestra al aceptarlo fue un tanto precipitada.

\- No, no lo fue. – respondió ella enseguida, con una voz inusualmente fría. – Lo pensé bastante bien, por años.

\- La Hokage te tiene en alta consideración, incluso te ha asignado un equipo élite…

Hinata miró a su hermana, que tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, y luego a Neji, que simplemente le devolvió la mirada y suspiró. Al menos sabía que él estaría de su lado sin importar la decisión que tomara.

Aunque ella no tenía mucho que pensar.

\- ¿Y qué sucedería entonces con Hanabi? Ella también se ha preparado para tomar el lugar de heredera por años, y lo haría excelentemente. Es todo lo han pedido por años… ¿es tan fácil que cambien de opinión?

\- Hanabi es una excelente kunoichi sin duda, y un orgullo para el clan Hyuga. Pero no está lista aún. Tú sí.

Hinata entonces buscó los ojos de su padre, al no encontrar la respuesta a su verdadera pregunta. Él no dio muestras de ninguna emoción cuando dijo:

\- Al ser descartada como heredera del clan y siendo la hija menor, será hora de que Hanabi reciba el sello.

Ella se puso de pie de inmediato.

\- Deberían saber que simplemente no puedo ser la líder de un clan que se niega a cambiar esas horribles costumbres. – Había un valor que ni siquiera ella misma sabía que tenía para hablar a los ancianos de aquella manera. - Quiero que el clan prospere, pero no seré parte de algo tan grotesco.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Hanabi fue tras ella.

\- Onee-chan… no te preocupes por mí. Mereces ser la heredera del clan.

\- Tú también, Hanabi. Pero el problema no es ese… - respondió ella, sonriendo a su hermana dulcemente – es que no puedo dejar que coloquen ese sello sobre ti, no lo soportaría.

\- Pero… - apenas comenzaban a acercarse de nuevo, y parecía que de una forma u otra querían arrebatarle a su hermana. Haciéndola rivales, o forzándola a alejarse todavía más del clan.

Hinata la abrazó.

\- Tu hermana mayor está aquí para cuidarte. – le dijo en un susurro. - Haré lo que sea necesario.

Y entonces, de repente, las dos estaban llorando.

\- Te quiero, onee-chan.

\- Yo también, Hanabi. Te quiero muchísimo.

Fue así como Neji las encontró, abrazadas y llorando, unos segundos más tarde. Sonriendo, dio unos pasos hacia ellas y dijo:

\- Creo que a los tres nos haría bien un paseo lejos de aquí.

* * *

Neji y Hinata caminaban hacia el departamento de la chica, cuando el muchacho sacó el tema a flote. A pesar de que se hubiera burlado de Sakura, molesto por sus palabras, no había dejado de pensar en ello en esos días y sobre todo luego de verlos esa tarde en Ichiraku.

\- ¿Estás saliendo con Uchiha Itachi?

Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?

Sí.

La reacción de Hinata se sintió como un peso cayendo sobre sus hombros. ¿Por qué? Ella tenía todo el derecho, aunque era algo inesperado, y al parecer se encontraba feliz.

\- Fue difícil no notarlo hoy.- dijo, sonriendo, a pesar de sus propios confusos sentimientos. - ¿Desde hace cuánto?

\- No lo sé. Desde hace unos meses comenzamos a conocernos realmente y… encuentro paz cuando estoy con él, como si él lo pudiera entender todo, como si todo estuviera bien. – Hinata sonrió - Me hace sentir feliz.

\- Eso es bueno. Pero si alguna vez te da problemas, sólo dímelo. Lo tendré vigilado.

\- ¡Nii-san!

Él sólo se encogió de hombros y juntos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al departamento de Hinata. De camino a casa, en la soledad, Neji tuvo bastantes cosas en las que pensar.

* * *

\- Esta es muy buena – dijo Sasuke, apreciando la katana que había encontrado esa mañana en su cuarto. - ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

\- Durante la última misión. – fue toda la respuesta de Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros. – Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke.

\- Gracias. – Sasuke tomó su banda ninja de la cama y mientras se la colgaba al cuello, preguntó - ¿tendrás tiempo para entrenar hoy?

Itachi sólo sonrió.

\- ¿Es que no piensas divertirte en tu cumpleaños? ¿También trabajarás horas extra hoy?

Sasuke bufó.

\- Bueno, no es como si pasáramos tiempo juntos últimamente. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas saliendo con Hinata.

\- Sucedió durante la misión.

\- Lo que sea. Tengo que irme.

\- Saluda a Sakura de mi parte.

\- ¡No voy a ver a Sakura! – respondió Sasuke, exasperado, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Uno de esos días Itachi iba a convencerse de que su madre tenía razón sobre su hermano y Sakura Haruno.

* * *

\- Sólo venía a disculparme por ser tan grosero contigo el otro día.

Si Sakura había estado sorprendida al ver a Neji en su oficina, oírlo casi la hizo caer de espaldas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Aunque todavía creo que estabas metiendo las narices en donde no debías… – Sakura frunció el ceño y le interrumpió.

\- ¿Esa es una disculpa?

\- Espera. – dijo él suspirando – Como iba diciendo, estabas metiendo las narices innecesariamente, pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con tu relación con Sasuke, o lo que sea que tengas con él. No era asunto mío y dije algunas cosas que no debería. Disculpa.

Sakura suspiró.

\- Bueno, supongo que tuviste razón en lo de no meterme. En todo lo demás fuiste un patán. Eres un chico, ¿cómo se supone que puedas entender lo que una chica de doce años sentía? Era casi una niña entonces, e hice y dije algunas cosas que me avergüenzan hasta ahora, pero nunca nadie más me lo había echado en cara, aparte de mi misma.

\- Lo siento.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

\- Está bien, queda olvidado aquí. Sin rencores. – Sakura sonrió al recordar algo. – Además, dejaste que Sasuke te golpeara. Esa ya fue una manera de desquitarme.

Neji evitó los ojos de la chica, que la observaba con una expresión divertida. Realmente no había esperado que eso llegara a oídos de ella… cuando Sasuke lo golpeó y él simplemente no lo evitó ni respondió al golpe, fue porque en el fondo sabía que había estado mal, aunque en ese momento era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo y disculparse.

\- Bien, debo irme.

\- ¡Que tengas un buen día, Neji! – dijo ella, alegremente, antes de volver a su asiento para seguir con su trabajo.

Pero apenas Hyuga había salido, otra persona llegó a la puerta.

\- Y bien, ¿qué hacía Hyuga aquí? – preguntó Sasuke, reclinado contra la pared y enarcando una ceja.

\- Demostrando que no es completamente idiota, después de todo. – dijo ella, todavía sonriendo.

\- Estás de muy buen humor hoy.

\- No había dormido tanto como ayer en semanas. – dijo ella, levantando la vista hacia él. – Gracias. Y feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Hinata había alcanzado a Itachi al final de la tarde, luego de acabar el entrenamiento por ese día. Él la esperaba a orillas del río, cerca de la cascada, ese lugar que a ambos tanto les gustaba.

\- ¿Cómo les ha ido hoy?

\- Rei está mejorando bastante. – Itachi casi sonrió antes de darle un vistazo más de cerca a Hinata. - Luces cansada.

\- Ha sido un largo día, ayer y hoy. – dijo ella, sentándose a su lado.

Ella suspiró pesadamente y él la miró preocupado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Ayer hubo una reunión del clan. El consejo me quiere de vuelta para ocupar el lugar de mi padre. Pero también quieren poner el sello sobre Hanabi. Son horribles.

\- Cambiar la mente de las personas es la tarea más difícil de todas. Puede tomar años. O el costo a veces puede ser la vida de otros.

Itachi recordó a Shisui. Fue necesario que él pagara con su vida para que parara la locura del clan y sus planes de rebelión. Y así Itachi había perdido a su mejor amigo.

\- No permitiré que pongan un dedo sobre Hanabi.

Él tomó su mano y Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los ojos oscuros y profundos de Itachi. ¿Qué era eso en la forma en que él la miraba? Parecía… admiración.

Él ni siquiera necesitaba decir una palabra, era como si sólo con verla pudiera transmitirle esa fuerza que él poseía y que ella por tanto tiempo había creído que no podía poseer. Mientras la miraba, ella podía sentirse más segura, más libre, más en paz.

\- Podemos combatir juntos el odio que divide a la gente en nuestra aldea, Hinata. Tenemos la voluntad de fuego con nosotros.

\- Itachi…

Itachi acercó su rostro al de ella, inhalando su perfume antes de dirigirse a sus labios. Era un beso lento y suave, pero a la vez cargado de intenciones, que duró un largo rato.

Luego, todavía con las manos entrelazadas, se dedicaron a mirar al cielo y nombrar a las estrellas que se vislumbraban esa noche.

Estuvieron en un cómodo silencio por un tiempo, hasta que él se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse.

\- ¿Vamos a cenar a mi casa? Estoy seguro de que a mi madre le encantará verte. – dijo él, sonriendo.

\- Pero… ¿no es un momento que deban compartir en familia? Es el cumpleaños de Sasuke…

\- Hinata, tú ya tienes un lugar en nuestra familia, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Bueno, antes era simplemente porque a Mikoto le agradaba Hinata. Pero era un poco diferente en ese momento, porque Itachi pretendía que el lugar de Hinata desde entonces fuera a su lado.


End file.
